


Caged

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Latex, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sex Slave Dean Winchester, Sounding, Top Sam Winchester, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Sam's sex slave is one of the best out of the academy but he has a problem with chastity. Sam ensures that his slave gets the best chastity of all.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Caged

Sam could see Dean squirming from where he knelt on the floor. His sex slave had come a long way in the past six months. His training academy had been one of the best and Dean had received top marks in nearly all areas. Of course he couldn’t be told such a thing. Sex slaves were objects for their master’s enjoyment and Sam had paid top dollar to get the best on the market. Still, there was one area of improvement. One his slave was still to this day getting used to.

Sam said nothing as Dean broke orders and crawled over to Sam. He undid his expensive suit pants and sucked on his cock, Dean whimpering around it.

“Does someone have to use the bathroom?” teased Sam. Dean nodded as best he could with Sam’s thick cock in his mouth. Dean worked him to full hardness, Sam smirking through his orgasm as Dean got him off quickly. “You must have to go, cum slut.”

Dean didn’t speak but stared up at him, eyes almost watering.

Sam’s gaze wandered down to the cock cage Dean wore. It was typical of slaves that came from Dean’s training school. It was a present of sorts. When slaves were owned, their masters choose whether chastity would be involved.

As it turned out, Dean hated it. Sam had loved that fact and outfitted Dean with the best cockcage on the market. Cold steel bars squeezed Dean’s cock, a ring around his balls stopping any orgasm. Sam was certain Dean hadn’t orgasmed in years and took great pride in that fact.

But Sam wanted more for his slave and went all out, outfitting the cock with a penis plug that only Sam could remove. A thick, solid rod stuffed Dean’s slit, spreading it open and preventing anything from getting out.

“Dean. If you would like to use the bathroom, I’m afraid you’re going to have to do more from now on. Do you understand?” asked Sam. Dean feverishly nodded his head and Sam smiled. Dean’s smoothie for breakfast had surely been hitting him hard after Sam had denied him a release since the night prior. “Present your hands.”

Dean held out his arms, staring up at Sam worriedly. Sam hummed as he exited the room, returning a moment later with a box. Dean swallowed thickly under his black leather collar. 

“I assume you know what this is from your time at the academy. If you don’t resist, you know it will be done correctly and not become painful. Are you going to resist, Dean?”

“No sir,” said Dean. Sam gave a curt nod and held the box out. Dean closed his eyes and stuck his hand through the opening, his wrist enveloped by the rubber edge. After a moment it beeped and he pulled it out, staring at the black ball that was his hand. 

“Painful?”

“No sir,” said Dean, putting his other hand inside. The latex had trapped Dean’s hands into protected soft mitts, strong enough for him to crawl around on without injury but also rendering his fingers useless. On the second beep, Dean removed his hands and Sam smiled, still holding the box out. Dean stared and Sam looked down at Dean’s caged cock.

“We’re not done,” said Sam. Dean breathed deeply through his nostrils but made no move to escape, allowing Sam to slide Dean’s locked cock into the opening, completely enveloping his balls even. Dean’s eyes flew open as Sam chuckled darkly. He was conditioned for pain but Sam knew it would be more of a surprise for him to feel his cock be constricted even further.

It took longer to beep but when it did, Sam removed the box, Dean’s cock trapped under thick latex, looking half the size if that were possible.

“Perfect,” said Sam. He ran a hand through Dean’s hair and gently patted his face. “Don’t worry. Your breakfast had something extra in it. Piss yourself. Now.”

Dean scrunched up his face and let go, frowning when he felt wetness trickle between his cheeks.

“I hear slaves get used to the sensation,” he said. “Now I know you like to disobey me and touch that cock of yours so I figured I’d take it out of the equation and let you earn the right to see it again, back. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” said Dean quietly.

“Good. Now clean up the mess you made.”


End file.
